In general, apparatuses using steam or live steam delivery pipes (steam pipes) are equipped with a steam trap for discharging drain that is produced from steam that is supplied through a pipe under a predetermined pressure due to low outside temperature. In the related art, there has been disclosed “Orifice steam trap” in Korean Patent No. 10-1189706 by the applicant(s).
According to the related art, accurate diameters of orifice holes suitable for installation places are selected by finding out the difference between the pressure at the front end of a steam trap and the back pressure remaining at the rear end of the steam trap, that is, a pressure difference and calculating pressure and condensate water to be generated. Therefore, according to the related art, it is troublesome to calculate the amount of condensate water to be produced and select a hole of an orifice suitable for the amount.